I think i love you (Xanxus X OC)
by Karismatik Bruh
Summary: In the story you play as nashima kotsuai, she is a very lively girl but very disrespectful. She is chosen to be the varia new cloud member, even though she always hated the varia for her past with the varia. through her journey in this story she starts to love the varia again and to love a special varia boss
1. Chapter 1

Heyo, its the one and only hppygrl345, and i just wanted everyone to know that this story is on my other account on watt pad. i also water to put it on here so enjoy~

* * *

Today is the day, the day i get assigned to my family...oh hi my name is Nashima Kotsuai, im a member of the Vongola but i don't have a family to life in right now. i wanna become a part of the CEDEF because Its an awsome group. i really look up to lemistu sawada, he really cool!

"Time to get up tsuchi! come on we have many things to do!" my mother said

Oh did I tell you my surname is tsuichi, i never really liked my name so I made this surname up so i didn't have to be called by my first name. my mother kami kotsuai is my best friend even though she is my mom, we have a relationship no mother or daughter could have. also she works with the 9th, she soon will work with the 10th too, i heard that he is really shy but strong in combat. Im going to meet him today, i can't wait to meet him!

"Here i come!" i said running down he stairs with my frog footies on with the hood on my head and the gloves on.

"Hey mom soooo we will be leaving at 6:00 Right? and aren't we going to get my dress today?" I asked hastily

"Okay yes and the dress already came in all we need to do is drive down to where the party is being held at." my mom said putting her clothes on.

"Alrighty, so isn't that going to take like 5 hrs?" I asked

"Yep" my mom said

Oh by the way ppl its 9:00 am soooo I gotta get ready quick


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful music was playing, people were dancing and wow the yummy looking food I couldn't wait for this night to come! my mother went somewhere talking to her fello family members to her group in the vongola but me I went straight to the food table it looked glorious I grabbed everything.

"Ano...are you Nashima Kotsuai?" I heard behind me by a weak voice

I turned around slowly with my full plate and said "yes may help you"

"Oh I believe your mother told me you were dying inside literally to meet me." he said shifting conciously

"wait...are you sawada tsunayioshi?" i asked joy flowing out of my bodie and moe flowers(seriously on the moe flowers though tsuna is so darn cute in a white suit)

"y-yes I am it is nice to meet you, and are you okay there are flowers coming out of you" he asked very worriedly

Before I could reply my mother came up and answered for my saying "Yea she is fine the past and future kotsuai family spewed out moe flowers or daggers, its like a curse haha"

The juudiame looked quite taken aback from her statement(he looked scared as hell) but I laughed cause of his face not at my mom's statement that is so true,, when i was born on my soul it came with a curse, I think of it as a gift though.

"**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"** I cringed, I know that the varia is here...great(not really very much sacasticness on that great) Why did the 9th let them come here, oh yeah the 9th wants to put a cloud gaurdian with them.

"Man I hate it when he does that...one day im going to kick him in the balls in his mid-voi'" is said

"umm I think that the ceromony is about to start so i have to go now ill see you uaround." tsuna said

I waved him off then I started to grab more food but then in the last survival second of my ears going deaf, I dashed to the seat when I saw the squalo came to the food buffet. as I sat down and got my chow on the ceromony started. they went in the order of storm, rain, lightning, cloud, and mist so I had enough time to finish eating and fixing myself.

_ time skip 40 minutes past_

"Now for the cloud" 9th said

I was jumping inside, but I calmed down because they started in order so i had like 10 people in front of me. I didn't really care about that I just hoped that I didn't get into the varia and I got into the CEDEF.

"N-Nashima kotsuai: new member of the varia." 9th said and hesitated i caught him hesetating

What...I just looked at my mom with a what the fuck face and she turned to me with the same one.

I wispered to her "Umm you know we can always leave leave like right now, or pull the fire alarm or something and drive our way across the country. we could be on our way right now mom."

Technically I said please don't make me join the varia you know I have hated them ever since I met them when I was little.

she wispered back "Now Tsuichi you know you have been waiting your whole life for this placing, you have to go no matter what"

I made a face at her it was like :

"Nashima Kotsuai do you accept this placement?" 9th asked me

"No, but I gotta accept it" I reply immediatly

"A-alright now you are the new member of the varia" The 9th said

'Great...Im going to try to run while no ones looking, thinking of looking i feel my back burning with eyes" I turned around in my chair when I looked of course out of the groups here that could stare at me its the one and only varia, and it was just weird. so I cocked a brow and rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Sooooo are you gonna go meet you new family" my mom asked

"ughhhhhhhhhh i don't wanna! mommy can i live with you forever?" i begged

"No now go meet them! It will be fun if you need help i'll be over here talking to the 10th." my mom said

"I fucking hate everyone!'


End file.
